Diagnosis of The Heart
by XxFlame-ArcherxX
Summary: A harmless "fairy tale" told to Sarah's little brother brings about a question that Sarah had never thought to answer before. What about when it's all that she thinks about and it can only be answered by a certain someone she doesn't care to see?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of the Labyrinth, or the movie, everything belongs to the writers, producers, directors and actors. (Such as Jim Henson, David Bowie, Jennifer Connelly)

MU: Alright! So this is my first Labyrinth Fic, I LOVE this movie to death so I hope I don't ruin it for any other fans with this! Please don't kill me if you don't like it! Read and Review though!

Diagnosis of The Heart

CHAPTER ONE

Toys and books were strewn about the lamp lit room, forts constructed of chairs and bed sheets stood tall, harboring the shadows of a young woman and a boy, their laughter sounding in what seemed was supposed to be a quiet night.

The young woman, about 21 years of age, was knelt in front of one of the makeshift forts. Toys were nestled at her sides, as she was walking a pair of figurines along the floor; a story to go along with their movements. "There were bombs and goblins left and right as we raced up the path to the castle! I'm fairly certain a couple canon blasts flew right above my head!"

The boy, who was about 6 yeas old, sat in wonder. His eyes were wide as they could possibly be with joy and interest. "So you all made it into the castle all right, right Sarah?"

Sarah Williams, now a grown woman yet not to old to entertain her brother with "fairytales", smiled, "Yeah Tobes, we all did as a matter of fact," she let out a small chuckle, "although, poor Ambrosius probably still has some issues after being chased around by all those goblins."

Toby let out a giggle too, before falling back into his wide-eyed trance, "But what happened after you made it in the castle Sarah?"

The smile that she had had on her face faltered, for a fraction of a second, "Well… since I was at the castle, I figured that it was all almost over and I that I'd have to face the Goblin King by myself to save you." she let out a large sigh, "So I left Ludo, Didymus and Hoggle and followed the steps into the Escher Room."

A stuffed bear was hanging onto the last strings of it's life in Toby's vice grip, "So you fought him? Jareth?"

Feeling her heart clench at the Goblin King's name, she forced a smile and continued, "Well, for the most part I was running around and calling you! 'Toby! Toby!' It was such a pain!" she was joking of course, but it riled her brother.

Sending her a glare, he crossed his arms, "I was a _baby_ Sarah." The serious tone in Toby's voice only made it more amusing.

"A hard of hearing baby, _that__'__s_for sure." She pretended to appear as though she were muttering under her breath as she said this, and received the desired effect. Quickly, she caught the stuff bear that was chucked at her face in aggravation.

Toby bounced on his knees, "Just keep telling the story! What about Jareth?"

Turning her head a slight, Sarah prevented Toby from noticing the frown creeping onto her face, "Well, after I had found you at last, Jareth got desperate," she held Toby's stuffed bear close, "he begged me to forget you, to let you go and for me to stay… with him."

Her audience of one sits in a thoughtful silence for a moment, "But you didn't give up, right Sarah?"

Smiling, she reached over to grab her brothers small shoulders, "No, of course not Toby. You're my little brother, and how could I stay with a goblin king when-" _I__was__only__fifteen__ "__-_y-you're more important." Shaking the unspoken thought from her head she continued, "So to finish the "game" I recited the words I knew I needed to defeat him."

"What words Sarah?"

Not noticing her voice drop to almost a whisper, she uttered the words that had set her free from the Labyrinth, "You have no power over me."

Toby believed that his sister did not even notice that they both sat there in almost several minutes of silence before he spoke up again, "Hm… Did it break his heart?"

Turning her head sharply to Toby, she asked him to repeat himself, she _couldn__'__t_ have heard him right.

This time he rose his head and seemingly stared Sarah down with genuine curiosity, "Did it break his heart?"

Sarah's fingers twitched, twirling around the stuffed bears soft, small curls of fur. "Silly… why would it break his heart? He's a goblin king, I was a teenage girl."

Shaking his head, much like a teacher trying to explain a math problem to hopelessly number challenged student, Toby corrected her, "You said he was in love with you, that he took me away because you told him to, and he did that because, "what no one knew was that the king of the goblins was in love with the girl" right? If you left him, I bet it hurt his feeling."

"Oh Toby, in the original Play it says that the Goblin King is supposed to be in love with the heroin. We were both just playing a part, he didn't really … love me."

He was unconvinced, "What did he say before you beat him? When you tried to leave? If it was over already, why would he still fight, if he was "pretending"?"

Her brother's words genuinely startled Sarah, why on earth did it matter? Though despite her disbelief doubt bloomed in her heart. She thought back to her last moment with the Goblin King.

Sarah approached the goblin king slowly as she recited the lines that she somehow knew would set her free. With each step her words became stronger and with each step his eyes became more wrought with fear. Suddenly he waved a hand in a motion to silence Sarah, "Stop. Wait. Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams." His eyes bore into her own with hope, searching for _something_ that would reveal interest, consent.

_'__He__offered__me__everything__… __my__dreams__were__in__the__palm__of__his__hand.__'_ Sarah cringed and was about to feel guilty when another memory struck her.

The Goblin King's anger and desperation steadily grew as he began to speak in riddles to Sarah, "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." These words tempted Sarah with every bit of her being, but she would not let herelf be tricked.

"You have no power over me."

The bear in Sarah's arms was held tightly over her heart as she pulled herself out of those memories. Quickly she gained he wits and ruffled Toby's hair affectionately, "All you have to know is that he didn't say anything that would make a difference now. Anyways, it's getting late, go say goodnight to Karen and Dad then wait in your room, I'll clean up then tuck you in."

Nodding his head grudgingly, Toby stood and left the room.

A moment after, Sarah turned her attention to the vanity mirror standing tall next to her bedroom window, "He's such a silly boy isn't he?" standing slowly and taking worn out steps to lean on the vanity table. "Jareht? _Heart-broken_?"

As the question was asked , three strange figures appeared from within the mirror. Friends Sarah had made in the Labyrinth whom are very near and dear to her looked out into her room. The gentle giant: Ludo, the small and gallant: Sir didymus, and the squat and trustworthy: Hoggle.

Hoggle shook his large leather-skinned head in disagreement, "The boy ain't far off in 'is assumption Sarah; in fact I'd say 'ee very much 'it the nail on the 'ead."

Next to speak was Sir Didymus, a fox-like creature very much stuck in the times of knights and princess', "Indeed my lady! His majesty went through terribly dark times after being rejected!"

Last to comment was Ludo, keeping it simple in his statement of, "Jaweth SAD!"

Sarah very nearly scoffed, "The Goblin King? Sad? Heart-broken? I don't believe that." Suddenly Sarah's face flushed and she had noticeably clenched fists, "and I _didn__'__t_reject him! How could I? I was _**fifteen**_for crying out loud!"

"Well all know that o'course Sarah, but things work differently for the king. Time ain't a factor when you're almost an immortal, to 'im there wa'nt no complications to it, he loved you, you turned him down, thaz that." He and the other two friends shuffled nervously as they felt Sarah's agitation grow.

"How could that be love? How is what he did expressing love? He_kidnapped_my brother! He had me running around his maze like a mouse- with a bunch of monsters!"

Her three friends looked ruffled, and defensive, "Hey!"

Sighing, Sarah sent them an apologetic glance and looked down, deflated, "_Besides_you guys; you know what I mean."

Not knowing what else to say, the four of them stood in silence. Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle knew, of course, that Sarah hadn't meant anything by what she had said, that isn't what kept them silent. Speaking about Jareth, the king, like this after so many years was rather odd feeling. They had been used to speaking ill of him, at least for the first few weeks after Sarah had defeated him in his Labyrinth, but after that, speaking of Jareth had been limited to Sarah asking about him once in a blue moon, and to be speaking of something so close to the heart so suddenly… very strange.

Finally, Sarah stood, bear in hand, "Well… I have to go tuck in Toby. Night guys."

A Chorus of "Goodnight!" followed her out the room and she closed the door behind her. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she slid to the floor, head tipped back as she let out an aggravated groan. All of this talk of Jareth was wearing her out, she didn't want to deal with this. She was DONE with this.

But without realizing it, without meaning to, Sarah thought back to her brother's question, mulling over whether or not there really was truth to what everyone was saying.

_**'**__**Did**__it__break__his__heart?__'_ Shaking her head quickly, Sarah rose the bear in her hands to eye level, "Why? Why is it that it matters so much? Why should this bother me? I _know_ that he didn't care. I _know_that his heart in perfectly in tact, not shattered broken or even cracked!" she shook the bear angrily, "I _don__'__t_ believe that you would feel anything, let alone love _Goblin__King._"

But…

She wouldn't be sure unless…

Wait-

NO!

Sarah set her hands on either side of her head, _'__What__on__earth__am__I__thinking?__' _

**'****It****only****makes****sense,****' **she persuaded herself, **'****you****'****ll****never****know****until****you****find****out****from****him-personally.****' **The fifteen-year-old Sarah almost shrieked at the thought of meeting him again. That conceited smirk on his face… she was terrified to see it, just because she didn't know how she'd react.

**'****There****'****s****only****one****way****you****'****d****know****for****sure.****'**

Slowly, Sarah stood, flicking her hair over her shoulder and straightening her back, "There's only one way I'll know for sure." She reassured herself and anxiety bloomed in her chest. Quickly, she willed it down. "You're not afraid, my will is as strong as his…"

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her resolve, "You better hear me Jareth…" she raised her head and went on, "I wish to see the Goblin King, right now!"

END CHAPTER 1

MU: I really hope you like this! I think I did okay…. R&R and last but not least VIVA THE LABYRINTH! (yeah I know, I'm a dorky fan.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of the Labyrinth, or the movie, everything belongs to the writers, producers, directors and actors. (Such as Jim Henson, David Bowie, Jennifer Connelly)

MU: Next chapter is up! And guys, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, Honestly I didn't expect there to be some that quickly, so, I typed this up as soon as I saw them. Anyways, I'll cut this short. ***Drumroll*** CHAPTER TWO!

Diagnosis of The Heart

CHAPTER TWO

Something that Sarah hadn't even thought of fearing until the second it happened, happened… Nothing at all.

In front of Sarah was no Goblin King, no gust of glitter stinging her eyes, no conceited smirk turning her stomach, and no fiery eyes boring into her own. Instead, there was a hallway… an all of a sudden too empty hallway.

She stood there, dumbfounded, '_Nothing __happened__… _nothing.' Her cheeks burned as the truth that went along with this empty hallway struck her, _'__He__ didn__'__t__ show __up__… __I__ called __him__ and __he__ didn__'__t __show.__'_ This not only shocked her, it made her blood boil! '_Fine._ Fine!'

"He must be busy with something…" she kept clenching and unclenching her fists, "or maybe you're too good to deal with me now?" she growled, voice raised a bit too high for the time of night.

She couldn't prevent the anger that burned in her though, she was hurt. She would never admit this, but it stung, not seeing the Goblin King. He didn't come when he beckoned her. For reasons unknown to Sarah, when she though of him, a tidal wave of emotion came crashing down upon her heart, leaving her feeling thoroughly drowned. She was about to throw a bit of a tantrum before she caught herself. All these thoughts of Jareth were beginning to make her feel as though she were the same fifteen year old girl that he had had running around his maze many years ago.

This feeling was far from welcomed by Sarah, "I'm acting like a child! What is _wrong_ with me? Why am I- wait…." A thought was beginning to nag at the back of Sarah's mind, "Child…" looking down mass of fake tufts of fur in her hand she started, "Oh gosh, Toby!" glancing at the hall clock she took off towards her brother's room. "Twenty minutes? Really? I am _such_ a bad big sister!"

Reaching the bedroom, Sarah knocked lightly on the door, when no reply is given, slowly, and quietly she creeps the door to her brother's room open, "Toby, Toby?" stepping into the room on tip-toe she creeps towards her brother's bedside, kneeling down and resting an apologetic hand on his messy hair, "I'm sorry I took so long buddy, I got a little distracted…" no response, "hey, Tobes? You asleep or mad?"

"The earlier, he's been out for a few minutes as a matter of fact."

Jumping to her feet as her heart leapt to her throat, Sarah whipped around, eyes landing on the mismatched ones opposite to her. When their eyes met she could only think to the extent of uttering one thing in response, "…Jareth."

"Hello, Precious."

END CHAPTER TWO

MU: I know it's super short! And im really sorry about that, but I really hope you like it anyway! R&R :) Pwease?


End file.
